Many Winters Have Past
by Sassy Robert
Summary: "Many winters have past, my dear Frodo, my memory is not as clear as it once was. But that day is a day, I shall remember for the rest of my years. Whether I want to or not." (fem!bilbo)


I do not own the hobbit, but I own my female twist on Bilbo, Bella and Thorin's children (Besides Frodo) and grandchildren, and I own Fili and Kili's wives, and children. Also the plot to this story. It is also posted on wattpad under the same name. Thanks!

Bella sat in her rocking chair, it was an old weathered rocking chair, fit to hold an old weathered hobbit. Bella had aged well, her chestnut hair was still as glossy and curly as it was when she left on

her adventure, with only a more white color. Her eyes were still as blue as sapphires, her skin was, surprisingly, still smooth, only her face held wrinkles and not many. She leaned back and closed

her eyes and let out a sigh. The door opened, she lifted an eyelid and smiled. "yes Frodo?" She asked, he smiled and sat down on a tiny stool. He looked almost comical, a large man on a tiny three

legged stool that was meant for children. "I wanted to ask you a question." He said. "What is it?" She asked. "I wanted to know what happened after The Battle Of Five Armies?" She froze, he

frowned. "If You don't wish to speak of it, I-" "No, no. I'll tell you." She said, he leaned forward. She closed her eyes for a minute. "Many winters have past, my dear Frodo, my memory is not as

clear as it once was. But that day is a day, I shall remember for the rest of my years. Whether I want to or not." She said with a gentle smile, Frodo frowned. She opened her eyes and began her

story. "After I, with the help of Beorn, slayed Azog. I went to try and find Thorin, I saw Tauriel over Kili, and Fili being carted away, they both were barely clinging to life. Then I saw him laying

there, he was rather battered, but still handsome." Frodo grinned. "His black hair was splayed out, and he looked at me with his bleary blue eyes. He whispered my name, I knelt by him, and

clutched his hand." She rubbed her thumb on the carvings on the rocking chair arm for comfort. "He began spewing out apologies. One for the words he threw at me during our journey, for the

Arkenstone problem, for the gold sickness, for not giving me the attention he should of while we were courting. He wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. So finally, I kissed him, to silence him. A

sacrifice, I was willing to make." She said, Frodo laughed. "I'm sure you were." He said, she rolled her eyes. "When I pulled away, I began apologizing. He rolled his eyes, and said I talked to much.

Then he kissed me." "Couldn't get enough of each other, could you?" Frodo asked with a grin, she snorted. "No, now be quiet." She said, he chuckled. "He took my hand, held it over his heart, and

said. 'Don't go Bella, I want you to be the last thing I see, the last thing I touch, the last thing I hold, before I pass over to the halls of my ancestors'." Bella felt tears rising. "I was afraid my dear

Frodo, I was afraid I was going to lose him, I was afraid Thorin would die when we were so close to completing our quest, I was horrified that after all we had been through, this is where it was

going to end, he would die before he saw Erebor blossom into the kingdom he had grownup in, and I could do nothing about it." She sighed. "And he could tell I was afraid, he reached up and

brushed the curls out of my eyes. 'You'll be alright Bella, I know you will. Don't be afraid, I will be with you wherever you go. I'll never leave you.' He said, then he took one of his silver beads out of

his hair, and began weaving it into my hair. 'This bead will be a sign, to show that I will never leave you. I will always be your king, and you shall always be my queen, my love, my one, my heart'."

She took in a long shuddering breath, Frodo took her hand and rubbed soothing circles, she smiled. "His blue eyes rolled up, and his head fell back. I screamed, telling him he couldn't go, he just

couldn't." She chuckled. "Dwalin ran over, and knelt by me. 'You have to help him! I shouted, he looked at me sadly, then back at Thorin. He put an arm under Thorin's head, then one under his

knees, and picked him up. 'Bofur get Bella, make sure she gets her head checked.' Just the woeful way he said it, I could tell that it was over. Thorin was dead, Fili was dead, Kili was dead." Bella

said a tear dripped down. A door opened. "Bella? Are you in here?" A deep voice asked, she smiled at Frodo. "But, I was wrong." She said. Thorin walked in. "Is something wrong, dad?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, I went into the dining hall for the annual reunion for the company-" Bella gasped, and smacked her forehead. Thorin smirked. "-And I noticed my beautiful wife, and eldest son, were not

present." Thorin finished. "I'm sorry, love. I forgot." Bella said, he chuckled and kissed her. Frodo gagged. "I'm not sure if I should stay or leave. If I stay, I may be scarred for life, if I leave, I may

get a sixth sibling." Frodo said, Bella rolled her eyes, Thorin looked at her with a questionable gleam in his eyes. Frodo gagged again. "It's no wonder we were all born within 10 years. Man, you two

need a chaperone or something, before you scar someone." He said getting up. "Maybe, Uncle Dwalin or Aunt Dis." He said, as he walked out. I think, Dis would purposely lock us in a closet." Thorin

said grinning, Bella laughed. "Probably, if she isn't to busy locking, Fili and Bethany, or Kili and Saskia, in closets." She said, Thorin chuckled, and kissed her again. She sighed, and buried her face in

his broad, still muscled, chest. "What is wrong, my love?" He asked, she looked up at him with a smile. "Just thinking of what could of happened." She said, she laid her head back. "You could of

died, Frodo, Frerin, Thrain, Dwalin, and Lavender would of never been born, neither would any of our grandchildren. Fili could of died, and we wouldn't of had Krystal, or Finn. Kili could of died and

we wouldn't have Starlight, Luna, and Dusk. I'd never have the joy of being a mother to four boys, and a daughter, or a grandmother to six granddaughters, and seven grandsons, or a great aunt to

three grandnieces, and two grandnephews. I would be one of those old maids, spending my days knitting, wishing things were different, and telling fauntlings stories about a lost love." Thorin knelt

down, and took her hands. It warmed Bella's heart, because she knew Thorin wasn't as spritely as he once was, and it pained him to get down on his knees, even though he wouldn't admit it. He

kissed the back of her hand. "But I didn't, by the grace of god, I didn't. He wanted me to know the feeling of seeing my bride-to-be walking down the aisle, while Dwalin is whispering. 'Don't screw

this up, moron.' Into my ear." Bella laughed, he smirked. "He wanted me to feel the happiness I felt, when you told me you were expecting a babe. The fear, when I held our dear Frodo for the first

time, then Frerin, Thrain, Dwalin, and finally dear little Lavender. The terror when they took there first steps, falling every time, till they got it right. The pleasure of standing next to Dwalin

whispering. 'Don't screw this up, moron.' When he and Leeora married. The joy of holding each and every one of my grandchildren, my grandnieces, my grandnephews. And the delight in growing

old, alongside the mother of my children, and the keeper of my heart." She smiled through tears and kissed him. "Come on, we need to get to the dining hall, lest they eat everything." She said, he

shrugged. "Hey, you know, maybe Frodo had something about a sixth child." He said with a hopeful look, she chuckled. "Maybe later, my love." Bella said, he smirked. And got up, then helped her

up. He linked her arm in his, they walked out, and to the dinning hall. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Lily, one of their granddaughters cried, launching herself at Thorin. He let go of Bella's arm, and tossed

her up into the air. She squealed, and kissed his cheek, Bella smiled. Frodo came up beside her, she looked over the company and their families. Oin, Bifur, and Balin, had passed, but their children

and grandchildren still came. The rest of the company was there, they were loud and rambunctious, as were their children, and their grandchildren. Bella chuckled, and shook her head. "Many

winters have past, my dear Frodo. And yet some things haven't... and will never... change."


End file.
